


V - Headcanons

by Sefawni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, Passion, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefawni/pseuds/Sefawni
Summary: Multiple chapters filled with headcanons for V.Each chapter will be a different heading of headcanon and will be updated every one to two days.





	1. Chapter 1

Lazy Day/No Work

\- Even though it’s a lazy day for him as well, V would leave your shared bed early to make you breakfast while you rested longer. He’s always concerned that you’re not getting enough sleep and would use this opportunity to spoil and take care of you. 

\- He would make little attempts and even sometimes beg to hand feed you the berries that went with your breakfast. You always insist that you can feed yourself but sometimes it’s hard to say no to that face and would allow him to feed you berries one by one. You would of course join in and feed him as well as he loved to share a strawberry and whipped cream with you.

\- Once breakfast was over, V would take the tray with the dishes away from you and place them in the kitchen. His idea of a lazy day always seemed to be based around pampering and spoiling you. You have made great attempts to pull your weight but he would never hear it. 

\- Morning showers with V are always the best. While he respected the times you would want privacy, he would anxiously await to discover if it would be a morning you asked him to join you. You never had to ask him twice to share a hot shower with you and would race to the bathroom dropping whatever he would be doing at the time. 

\- He always had fresh towels ready and the shower at a perfect temperature ready for your soft skin. His hands would untie your robe a little longer than usual as if he was trying to tease himself more than tease you. To him, untying that robe was like opening a shiny wrapped gift on Christmas morning even though he has seen you naked thousands of times.

\- His hand would lead you from the chill air in the bathroom to the warm water while his eyes took in the sight before him admiring every inch of skin that he could see. As much as he would want to caress and roam his hands over your body, he would still act like a gentleman and restrain himself – unless you asked him to of course. 

\- When he joins you in the shower, the first thing he loves to do is wash your hair for you. It took a little bit of convincing from his end before you agreed to try it and now you could never go back. His hands were gentle and passionate as he would lather the shampoo into your hair and removed it once again with the water. His fingers would massage your scalp and he would always find ways to sneak around your hair to place a gentle kiss on your neck or near your ear.  
His hands would eventually move from your clean hair to your shoulders and to your arms, pulling you against his wet chest tightly and resting his head against yours in silence. 

\- After a long amount of time in the shower and when the water starts to go cold, he was always the first one out ready to wrap your naked body into a towel even though he wasn’t ready to give up the sight of your body just yet. You were sure he would have run out to put a towel in the dryer for you but he already does so much for you that you didn’t even want to risk putting the idea into his head. He would ask you multiple times if you were warm enough or relaxed just to make sure you were well taken care of. And once your body was dry while your hair air dried you slipped back into your robe refusing to put any effort into your appearance today. 

\- The rest of the day would be spend cuddled on the couch while V sat straight up reading from his book of poems while you leaned against him with one of his arms draped around you lazily. Sometimes he would read out loud especially if he came across one of his favorites though if he noticed you had drifted off into a nap, he would remain quiet not to disturb you. His eyes would glance from his book to your body making sure you weren’t having a nightmare or showing any signs of distress as he would lightly rub his hand back in forth bringing your sleeping form extra comfort. 

\- Once the sun went down and had been replaced by the dark sky, you were feeling well rested and awake. V would insist on getting dinner started as you hadn’t eaten for hours though you first told him to help you with something in the bedroom first. You would follow him in the comfortable room, closing the door behind you much to his confusion as to what was happening until you made a run for his body knocking him back on to the bed ready to repay him for his all he does for you. He had always insisted on giving to your instead of receiving himself but he could never complain whenever your lips would begin at his chest and start to move down. In an instant he would completely submit to you allowing you to dominate every inch of his body.


	2. V - Headcanons

Flirting before dating

\- From the moment he first saw you speaking with Nico, he couldn’t take his off of you. A sensation filled his chest that he had never felt before and had been much stronger than reading a favorite new poem. His body felt weak much differently than how he normally felt. It was a nervous yet excited feeling as he scanned from your feet to your head taking in the sight that had been just a few feet away from him. His hand gripped his cane a little tighter than usual as he watched in silence. 

\- You had heard about this new man from Nico with one of the descriptions being that he kept to himself in her van reading poetry. Wanting to make a good impression, you managed to find an old poetry book in an abandoned book store that you made a special trip in just for the gift. The look on his face had been worth it though as you approached him for the first time, his head hanging low as it seemed he was just listening to the conversations around him. He was shocked when you handed him the book but quickly took it in both hands expressing his gratitude. His eyes slowly left the book and locked with yours for a few moments taking in the color of your eyes before quickly looking down again. 

\- From that moment on you couldn’t help but notice anytime there were moments in the van V either stood or sat closer and closer to you. His head had either been down in the book or guided more toward the ground as he still remained silent listening to you, Nico, and Nero argue about anything and everything. Occasionally, you could just feel a pair of eyes on you but by the time you looked in his direction his gaze had been directed elsewhere. 

\- It wasn’t until one day his familiar Griffon had landed on either side of your shoulders stretching his head down into your face. He wasn’t sarcastic or trying to be funny like how you normally saw him behave. In fact, this time it was quite different. He was kind, asked how your day was, and even asked how you were feeling. You didn’t really think anything of it until he said “So…what do ya think about our boy V?”. It wasn’t hard to pick up on that monstrous hint.

\- Once you figured out what was going on, you decided to take measures into your own hands and maybe tease just a little bit. While he and Nero had been out on a run, you managed to flip through his book and pick out a poem that seemed romantic to you. Quickly, you write down the poem again on a piece of paper and stick it in the front cover of the book before leaving it just as you found it. When they returned later that evening, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you watched him find the note and carefully walk back into the back of the van to read it. 

\- Much to your surprise the next day as you were sitting in the opening on the van, a wild yellow flower appeared in front of your face. Your hands reached out of the delicate item and you looked up to see V standing with a smirk on his face. “Something beautiful…just like you.” He said before making his leave from your eye sight. You knew your cheeks had been completely red by the sudden action and the sudden compliment. But you weren’t complaining in fact you felt extremely excited by the small interaction. It seemed he was starting to gain confidence.

\- When it was time to travel on foot, you couldn’t help yourself but rush up to his side and wrap your arms around his free arm to walk closely beside him. This action at first started him as for a brief moment he had thought something was wrong until you looked up at him with smile. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground before him as the two of you continued walking closely and his body began to relax under your touch. He felt a sense of comfort being close to you and holding on to his arm tightly. It was also a way that he felt protective like you leaning to him to feel safe and that made him feel very important. He wasn’t strong like Dante or Nero but his confidence spiked when you chose him. 

\- From that point forward, V no longer became shy about giving you compliments and even engaging in banter though you knew he would always allow you to take the upper hand and win the “argument”. During any fight against a demon no matter how big or small he was always close by keeping a watchful eye on you just in case you were in distress or needed assistance. He knew you were perfectly capable in taking care of yourself but he couldn’t help but feel protective of you and a bit stressed whenever you became further away from him than he would have liked. There had been plenty of times that cane would find its way to your collar bone or around your shoulder pulling you back into his direction if the situation suddenly became high stress.


	3. V - Headcanons

First time having sex – P.1 of ?.

\- It wasn’t something that was said in simple terms but the closer V and yourself became the more obvious it had been that the time was quickly approaching. The touches between the two of you lasted a little longer than usual and were more sensual than the anxious excited contact that was more noticeable toward the very beginning of the relationship. When you both embraced your chests would be pressed together for as long as possible just enjoying the contact as you leaned into him careful not to push him over. 

\- The act was beginning to occupy his thoughts whenever he had spare time even when he was reading from his book. Laying in bed at night or even relaxing on the couch in Nico’s van had started to become…uncomfortable as his body and mind ached a little more everyday for your touch. As this rapidly growing feeling became more and more dominate for him, he couldn’t help but hide away and seclude himself running his hands over his own body until he pumped his member in his hand envisioning your body and face in his mind. It was starting to become unbearable yet he had no idea how to even approach the subject for fear of sounding like a wild animal. 

 

\- It wasn’t until he gathered the courage to approach Dante in his office and began to hint around without sounding obvious. V, however, could never hide his emotions or speak in a way that was truly private as Dante picked up almost immediately on what he was trying to say. Dante rose from his chair getting the ever so fragile man into a headlock feeling extremely proud that he was approached with this topic and excited that V had interest in that department. He was happy to offer advice and ways to get you in the mood leaving nothing unsaid or described as V sat silently taking in all of the information the best he could. It was a foreign concept for him and the last thing he wanted to do was screw it up or make you feel uncomfortable. 

\- “I will not make love to her in the back of a dirty van.” He spoke up rejecting Dante’s idea of fucking on the van couch. In his mind, he pictured clean, spacious, and comfort for you in a romantic environment where the two of you could truly enjoy each other and be the most vulnerable. While Dante described an encounter that involved his office desk, V continued to listen trying to separate different parts of the story to something he wanted to use with you though some things seemed a little above his own experience. However, for the most part, he learned some valuable tips and tricks through the madness. 

\- One important obstacle that stood in the way was he had no real place to call home that would be an appropriate setting for his love. He had considered asking Nero for an ultimate favor as he knew he shared a comfortable living space with his own partner. He knew you also had your own space but the confidence for him to ask you was nonexistent and he felt like a bit of a failure as he was not as…equipped and ready like most other men. If there was one thing to make his insecurity rise it was the thought of you rejecting him and leaving for a more capable man. 

\- Without V knowing, however, Dante had told Nero about the conversation – somewhat bragging. Of course, Nero told Kyrie who in return told you gushing and sharing in the excitement of V planning to be intimate. Though you couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable that he was going to so much trouble with planning and learning to make the event as special as possible. You knew exactly what to do to ease his mind and take most of the stress off of him though you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about what he learned from Dante that could be tried on you. 

\- One night, V walked you to your apartment as he normally did whenever the sun began to fade to make sure you were home safe. He had embraced you as usual planting his lips softy against yours taking in everything he could before leaving for the night. His lips lingered for as long as possible before breaking away and unwrapping his arms from your torso. As he was about to turn and leave you grabbed his arm rather suddenly startling him as bit as he believed something was wrong. When you didn’t say anything, he continued to watch you until your feet began to move toward the toward pulling him in that same direction. 

 

\- In that moment he understood completely and allowed his feet to follow behind you and the door to close behind him. You lead him back to the bedroom and sat him on the edge of the bed without saying anything before disappearing into the bathroom. He sat quietly on the soft bed while placing his cane on the floor out of the way as he watched the entrance to the room you had entered. After a few moments, you reappeared in the doorway leaning one arm on the frame standing in nothing but a pair of red lace panties and matching bra. 

\- V quickly sat up straight watching you with wide eyes though he couldn’t control himself and let his gaze travel up and down your body taking in the sight before him. It was one thing to image it and something truly magical about experiencing it in person. It was much more beautiful than what he could have imagined but also much more intimidating. His fists clenched together as you slowly left the door way and stood directly before him keeping as much eye contact as possible. He didn’t dare move away from this sport as he bit his lower lip trying to contain his breathing and his normally cool posture.


	4. V - Headcanons

First time having sex - P.2 of ?.

 

\- His hands are soft and his touch is as gentle as possible. His finger tips would caress the exposed skin on your body bringing a slight tickling sensation as your body closed the gap between the two of you. 

\- His forehead pressed against your collarbone taking in your scent as his fingers lightly roamed around your hips before wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you as close to him as possible. 

\- The two of you stayed close and silent for a few moments just enjoying the closeness before his lips delicately touched your collarbone in multiple places slowly letting them linger with each patch of skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck inviting him to continue as his hands slowly moved from your hips to the back of your bra working the hooks until it became loose on your body. 

\- His hands moved to your straps bringing them down your shoulders, placing a series of gentle kisses on your shoulders careful not to let any piece of skin go untouched. He continued this movement until he was able to completely remove the bra and toss it onto the floor behind you. 

 

\- The silence continued as he took in the sight of your exposed breasts before him taking in their beauty and admiring them as they should be. In that moment you couldn’t help but start to feel a little shy as he took a good amount of time just watching your chest move up and down with your breathing. The nerves of the first time began to take hold as you began to move your arms from around his neck to cover yourself though his movements were quick enough to stop you. 

\- “Shhhh. You don’t have to hide yourself from me.” He half whispered breaking his trance with your chest as his lips drew closer to the skin that he had been anxiously awaiting to worship. You closed your eyes as your felt his lips graze across the tops of your breasts giving gentle nips with his teeth. His hands moved from around your back as your stabled yourself around his neck once again feeling his fingers wrap themselves around your breasts giving them a light squeeze. 

\- His tongue moved around your nipple teasingly changing his course of direction to make your body tingle. You bit your lower lip refusing to let out any moans or noise that could potentially become embarrassing even though there had been a moan trapped in your throat trying to get out as his tongue made circles on your sensitive skin sucking gently to send a few waves of shock in your chest. Your nipples were suddenly cold as he moved his mouth down the side of your breast taking in the curve and the skin underneath. 

\- Suddenly his grip tightened back around your wrist and swung your body with this strength around making your back hit the comfort of the bed. A small squeal escaped your lips as the sudden transition as V moved his lips from your breasts to your ribs. His hands roamed up and down your sides slowly tingling your body as you held your breath. You knew what was coming when he slowly began to descend kissing and licking as much skin as possible along the way. 

\- Your legs remained together when he finally came low enough that he had to slightly back away. He put each of his hands on a knee watching your nervous expression. Even though your body tingled and ached for his touch the nerves in your stomach at what was to come next had been strong. He didn’t force your legs open or create any pressure at all. Instead he rested his chin on one of your knees connecting his gaze to yours. “You are beautiful sight” he commented breaking the long silence as he took you in laying topless, arms resting a little past your head, with a slight shake of your body from the nerves and the cool air of the room.


	5. V - Headcanons

First time having sex – P.3 of ?.

\- V would take this opportunity to remove himself from your knee and stand correctly again. That familiar smirk appeared on his lips as he began to mess with the strings of his corset-like vest. You watched his moments though it suddenly occurred to you that it should be your job to undress him just as he had been doing with you. “No don’t get up.” He told you tossing his coat and vest to the floor “Tonight is all about you.”

\- Fitting with V’s personality, it was quickly discovered that he was a giver much more than a receiver. After knowing you, for what seemed like a short amount of time, he had dreamt of the day to pleasure your body and your mind with his touch. 

\- His cool hands returned to your knees still applying no pressure as he waited for your permission to continue. It was a vulnerable act and he understood so perfectly, careful not to make you feel uncomfortable or pressured. Though seeing his exposed chest in all of its tattooed glory, you couldn’t help but feel even more turned on than what you already were. After a few moments of careful breathing, you began to slowly spread your knees apart as his hands help guide them in opposite directions. 

\- Your panties still remained present which was exactly what he wanted. A thin piece of soft-to-the-touch fabric that stood between him and a treasure he so desperately wanted. He couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the sight before him with your legs spread wide just for him, offering a delicate gift. 

 

\- His fingers began their slow descent from your knees, to your mid thighs, and finally to your high inner thighs. The sensation of his fingertips against your cold skin made your body shiver as you tried to stabilize your breathing the best you could. His thumbs caressed your skin attempting to familiarize the hidden parts of your body with his touch. 

 

\- He leaned forward, making himself comfortable as well, bringing his face closer to your thigh. His lips softly touched the skin feeling himself become more and more hungry the closer he traveled to your most forbidden fruit. Your skin screamed with each kiss he planted closer and closer to the sensitive area that was still guarded by only a piece of fabric. Almost every day he fought demons, with the help of his familiars of course, but this was a battle of its own for self-control.

\- Finally, he placed a kiss on that fabric that you felt the pressure on. Thankfully he had a firm grip on your thighs as the new feeling made your legs want to slam shut from the bit of startle. “Don’t be frightened” he spoke up feeling your nervousness with ease. The tone of his voice with a hint of lust behind his words could have been enough for you to jump him right there. Though, you managed to remain in place as you felt his hands leave your thighs while they gripped either side of the fabric. With ease he tore the fabric straight down the middle exposing you in all of your glory. 

\- “What a sight to behold” he commented so quietly if the room wasn’t completely silent you would have missed it. “Your body is already so welcoming to me.” 

\- He was incredibly proud of what he was already able to achieve when it came to your body. Days leading up, he had worries of not being able to please you or screwing something up but this was proof he had nothing to worry about. The sight before him had been more wet than what he could have hoped for, turning him on even more as he growing desire to claim you instantly became unbearable. As much as he wanted to speak and compliment you, the pull got the best of him and he couldn’t help but close the gap between his mouth and your sensitive area.


End file.
